


Confessions

by HFyornT



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Just love confessions between two deviants who were in escape. Nothing more and nothing less.
Relationships: Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh & North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 15





	Confessions

It was pretty quiet but calming. The soft blonde young man just laid on the surface of cold metal, eyes shut for now. He wasn't physically tired or anything but after what they had been going through, the revolution and fight to contend and gain the equality, justice and all, made him needed a little break for himself-to think and to prepare for the next move.

Two years ago he and others deviants were nothing.They didn't do any progressive move because the world were to cruel for machine-liiving being machines like them. But since he came, everything changed. He was a very brave and determined-and couldn't tell this to anyone though that the newcomer immediately had a special place in his heart. Not gonna lie, the way he encouraged the hopeless deviants and turned them into determined ones who could finally step on the front line for the sake of their lives, not scared to take any action that was risky and able to open the eyes of others android out there to realize how the world treated them in reality...he was really fascinated by the Jericho leader itself named Markus. In conclusion, Simon had a crush on Markus.

He heard a clattering sound coming toward the room where he was in. Every step it was getting closer. He wasn't bothered by it. Maybe it was an android and they had to grab something here, he thought. But instead, he felt someone sat beside him and leaned closer.

Simon opened his eyes and turned right to see who it was. That android was Markus. He put his head on the right shoulder of the blushing deviant.

Simon was surprised and suddenly stuttered, "Ma-markus, you surprised me! What are you doing here?"

Markus answered, "Nothing. Just want to rest a little. Do you mind?"

"N-no, of course not. But why are leaning your head to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is comfortable and turns out it really is." he smiled and took a peek to look at Simon.

Simon didn't answered but he was so freaking happy that Markus was this close to him. His heart-even though not like human one-beated so fast. He hoped that he didn't hear it or else he would be so embarassed.

Markus got up and positioned himself, laying on the same surface this time. He turned left to see Simon, who was blushing and nervous right now. Deep bluish cheeks. How cute.

"Are you alright? You can't be have a fever, right?" Markus teased.

"Of course not. I'm not a human. I can't catch a fever." he laughed a little.

"Then why your face is turning into deep blue? If it is not because of the fever then... is it because of me?"

Simon was shocked and couldn't deny that because it was true. So true that his mouth wasn't capable of muttering any words to argue back. It would be useless though.

Markus leaned closer to Simon's ear and whispered, "Simon, maybe you... have a crush on me?" 

It sent shiver to his body. He remained calm but the leader could see that he was shacking a little. The lamp light shone above them and made all it clear. Simon gulped and closed his eyes, hoping for this to end.

"Yo-you must be jo-joking Markus. Why would i?"

Markus stepped back and let out a little sincere smile, "I have seen the way you look at me, you know. Don't you dare defense yourself by denying it because i can tell if you are lying or not."

Simon suddenly opened his eyes, "Are you serious?!"

"Do i look like i'm joking?"

"I honestly don't have any idea...do you also feel the same? But, it will be impossible-wait, Markus! I didn't mean-"

Markus shut him up by making a sudden surprising move and that was hugging him, not letting him go. Simon was like a lost kid, confused and didn't know what to do. He put both of his hands on Markus' well-built back. The view he always saw and admired from the back when he was behind the ambitious leader of Jericho.

"This musn't be real!" Simon said inwardly, couldn't believe it.

"I like you, Simon! Damn, i finally said it, didn't i?"

Simon's eyes widened. At first he would only keep this feeling for himself and never he wanted to confess it. But now since he also felt the same he could let it out.

"I like you too, Markus! Honestly i fall in love with you."

Markus smiled. He was really happy, the same with Simon. Both of them never thought in a place and at time like this they would confess to each other. He also never thought of finding and having a lover here. All he cared about first was to fight for justice for his people but he realized he needed a life partner. Everyone needs one and for Markus that would be Simon, a generous white boy that had been through thin and thick-Markus really needed support and everything from him.

"Is it fine for me to be like this with you, Markus?"

"Stop that. Never doubt yourself ever again."

Simon laughed happily. He stole a kiss on the cheeks from his boyfriend. Markus did a revenge by kiss him on the lips and Simon gladly accepted it. Simon initiated another kiss and this time it was more passionate. 

Until....

"Ehem! You guys done?"

Josh and North were there. Simon and Markus went froze. Holy crap they should have locked the door first.

"Be careful this time cause you don't want others to see it, right?" North sounded mocking but she actually gave an advice.

"Anyway, congrats, you two." Josh added and left with North.

They closed the door. Simon was about to get up when his arm was suddenly held by Markus, told him to stay.

"Now that the door is closed. We can continue."

"But-uh... Okay, Markus, i will lock it first."

"Yeah, please do."


End file.
